


kissyou issue

by bwee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, uh technically there is a Brief soonhoon mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwee/pseuds/bwee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jihoon just wants to kiss the boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	kissyou issue

Jihoon has been having a bit of a problem lately. The problem being Chwe Hansol. More specifically, Hansol's stupidly kissable face. Not that Jihoon has kissed him. He's just been thinking about kissing him. All the damn time. It's really becoming an issue.

“This is ridiculous,” Jihoon mumbles to himself in annoyance. He's been staring at his computer screen for 45 minutes now, making no progress on the new song. The new song that he needs to be done by the end of this week. Jihoon lets out a frustrated groan and runs a hand over his face.

He hears beeping behind him, followed by the _click_ of the door opening. A soft “Hyung?” floats through the room and Jihoon tenses.

“Hansol it's like six in the morning. What are you still doing here?” he turns to look at the boy entering the room, taking in his appearance. Hansol is wearing pajama pants and an oversized hoodie. “Did you come here from the dorm?”

“Ah,” Hansol laughs awkwardly, leaning against the wall “yeah. Coups hyung was going to come but I offered to instead.” He runs a hand through his hair. Jihoon tries to convince himself that the pounding in his chest is just an impending heart attack.

“Well, if you came to take me back you can just leave now. I'm still working,” Jihoon states. He gestures back toward the computer screen but doesn't take his eyes off of Hansol. He let's his gaze settle on his lips when the other boy begins speaking again.

“You haven't been back to the dorm in like three days. You need proper sleep,” Hansol asserts. Jihoon smirks.

“I _need_ to finish this song, Hansol-ah,” he responds, still staring at Hansol's mouth. _And I'd be getting it done a lot faster if I could stop thinking about kissing you for five seconds._ He thinks to himself. When Hansol starts choking, Jihoon finally looks away from his lips and into his eyes, which are wide as saucers. His cheeks are bright red too. Jihoon feels his heart stop. “Tell me I didn't just say that out loud.”

“Y-you want to... _kiss me?_ ” Hansol sounds shocked, but Jihoon doesn't detect the disgust he expected. He feels the tips of his ears burning and knows they must be as red as Hansol's cheeks. He stares at the ground and nods meekly.

“I'm sorry. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. You can just act like this never happened, I'm sure I'll get over-”

 _“Hyung,”_ Jihoon looks up when Hansol cuts him off. Hansol steps closer to him, a lot closer. Jihoon's breath hitches when Hansol leans down, bringing their faces centimeters apart. “I want to kiss you too,” Jihoon isn't sure who closes the distance between them.

It's a simple kiss, lips pressing against lips. And Jihoon only has a handful of kisses with Soonyoung during games of truth or dare (and okay, maybe once not during any kind of game at all) to compare it to, but he knows Hansol isn't great at this. He's a bit clumsy and awkward. But Jihoon doesn't mind. Hansol is, in general, a bit clumsy and awkward which just makes the way he kisses more endearing. Jihoon smiles against Hansol's lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written fluff before and i'm pretty sure my soul left my body five times while writing this.  
> anyway, happy valentine's day i guess


End file.
